It's GOODE to see you!
by gigiluigi814
Summary: What happens when Annabeth decides to visit Percy at school? Will their love overcome all? Or will Percy's fangirls destroy them? And when the rest of the gang arrives, what will happen to the fangirls?(Everyone is still a demigod... Dead characters are still alive)
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth walked down the pavement and paused in front of the double doors of Goode high. Her palms were sweaty, yet you could see the excitement in her eyes. She would finally get to meet her seaweed brain! Taking a deep breath, she pushed through the double doors of Goode High School.

Immediately, the loud chatter stopped as everyone turned to face the new girl. Annabeth had on a navy strapless floral print dress that reached mid thigh as well as a brown leather jacket and brown high heeled booties. Her hair was in a messy bun with a few strands framing her face and in her ears were her favorite owl earrings. Wolf whistles rang through the hall as teenage boys stared in lust and girls glared with hatred. She slung her denim backpack higher up on her shoulder and strode down the hall to the main office with confidence.

Annabeth reached the counter quickly. "May I have my schedule ma'm?My name is Annabeth Chase." She asked politely. The woman looked up. She had salt and pepper hair with warm brown eyes. Her leathery chocolate skin crinkled as she smiled warmly at the girl. "Here you go dear," she said kindly, handing Annabeth her schedule." And I'd watch out for those girls... No woman wants her man panting like a dog over someone else. But I'm sure a beautiful young demigod such as yourself will cause any trouble, am I right daughter if Athena?" Annabeth stared in wonder at the kind woman."Who are you?"she asked. "Daughter of Hestia. Now go... Can't keep Percy waiting can we now?" Annabeth blushed in response and said thank you before rushing out.

Then on her rush out, Annabeth bumped into a girl. She was very pretty: caramel colored hair, cobalt blue eyes, and pale white skin."Hi!" She said. " you must be the new girl... I'm Kelsey, your guide." "Hi! I'm Annabeth." The girls started to chat as Kelsey took her on a tour... Turns out, the two had much in common. Then, Kelsey showed Annabeth her locker and suddenly sighed " You have the locker next to the most popular boy in school" she said. " But no worries, I like his best friend Damon." "What's his name?" "Percy Jackson."

At that instant said boy walked through the hall. 'What!?' Annabeth thought, 'Perseus Jackson is popular? Oh wow... What monster training can do to you...' Percy, not seeing Annabeth there stopped in front of his locker and turned to face his friends, his back towards Annabeth. " I'm gonna go talk to him" she whispered to Kelsey. " But Annabeth-" "Watch and learn." Annabeth strode up behind him and tapped on his shoulder. "One sec" he said. She tapped again. The whole hallway went silent watching the scene. One of his friends suddenly said, "Hey Perce, some stupid blonde with sparkles and mush for a brain wants your attention" Percy laughed as Annabeth tried to hold back her tears. "True that" he said in response. Shocked and hurt beyond belief, Annabeth judo flipped Percy, tears streaming down her face, before slapping him and taking off towards the bathroom.

Percy's POV

Percy felt himself being flipped through the air before falling on his back. He gazed up and found familiar grey eyes filled with tears, hurt, and sadness. The love of his life then slapped him and ran away in tears, leaving him in the dust.

Percy fingered his cheek in shock, the pain was unbelievable. Not because she slapped him, because he hurt her. Badly. The words rang clearly in Percys ear : 'Some stupid blonde girl with sparkles and mush for a brain wants your attention.' The words stung more and more every time he thought about them. because of his stupidity, the love of his life was in tears. Percy took of after her, yelling "Annabeth!" And leaving his friends to wonder what the hell had just happened. But the lady from the office understood. A tear slipped down her cheek watching the heartbroken girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back wit more awesomeness... Hopes you likes! Oh and Percy and Annabeth pare a little OOC bc of Tartarus... Anyways, read on young Jedi!**

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth collapsed on the floor of the girls bathroom, Percy's laugh and those cruel words resonating through the air. She wiped her tears and stood, hearing someone coming.

To her dismay, it was Percy. Annabeth narrowed her eyes and tried to walk around him but he caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. "What do you want?I mean why would someone as popular as you want to talk to a stupid blonde like me ?"she spat. Percy pleaded, "I'm sorry Annabeth I didn't know it was you... I'm sorry! Mark can just be such a dick sometimes and it's not my fault since I have more than half of the girls in this school chasing after me... I just assumed-" "Assumed what Percy?""That you were one of them" he admitted, looking at the floor.'So he thought I was a slut?'Annabeth thought. She started to walk away when Percy broke down. He hugged her as tightly as possible and sobbed,"Don't l-leave m-me please Annabeth l-love you... You're t-the only reason w-why I m-made it out of T-Tartarus." Just then, Annabeth cracked. She hugged him back with even more force(if possible) and pulled him in for the sweetest, most gentle, love filled kiss in the world. "Just don't EVER do it again"Annabeth said. She then kissed his tears away and dragged him back outside.

Kelsey's POV (didn't see THAT coming did you?)

Kelsey watched as Annabeth returned, dragging a very sorry looking Percy behind her. Annabeth then asked in an eerily calm voice "Who said I am a stupid blonde who has sparkles and mush for a brain again?" Mark raised his hand with a sly grin. "Who said its not true? But you're one pretty hot babe, so I might just go out with you." Mark cockily replied. Annabeth stepped forward to murder him, but Percy held his hand up, his sea green eyes now an angry dark green. He stepped forward, and with one move he had Mark hoisted up against the locker, his feet dangling off the floor. And Percy was using ONE hand. On top of that, Mark was one beefy guy.

"If you EVER say that to my girlfriend again I will personally send you to hell the HARD WAY." Percy spat, anger etched on his face. Annabeth softly put a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed instantly. Kelsey couldn't believe it. 'Percy had a girlfriend! Wow... I wonder what will happen when Ash finds out... Oh well.' She thought. "Come on Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said, more cheery than before. The hallway returned to its normal chatting, except it was about two certain people (I wonder who) and Damon and Stefan (Vampire Diaries, I know) broke out of their shock. " So she's the goddess who lives in San Fran and has amaaazing grey eyes and curly blonde hair..." Damon joked thoughtfully. 'Oh Damon... With his dark chocolate eyes and mocha skin and such soft and curly dark hair... Snap out of it Kelsey!'she thought to herself. "Ummm Kelsey?" Damon asked. Kelsey nodded as if in a trance, still staring, "why are you staring at me?" "MmmmmHmmmm... Oh! Ummm sorry..."she mumbled, her face a dark red. Suddenly, we heard a shrill voice call out,"Oh Percy darrlingg!"

Oh no. Not again...

**And it's a cliffy! See you next time folks, have a Goode (haha pun) night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter... I just saw Tyler Perry's 'temptation' and it made me cry like 5 million times... Anywhoooo, FORWARD! And this one chapter is suuuuuper loooong...**

Damon's POV (I am changing these to actually be in their point of view)

I watched as Kelsey stared at me, her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes... GAH! Her eyes glazed over dreamily. As everyone passed me questioning glances, I just shrugged and turned my attention to Kelsey.

Today she was wearing a cream colored lace cami with a pink cardigan and tight khaki pants. She also had on a pair of cream colored woven wedges. She had a soft pink scarf around her neck, and carried a light pink suede backpack, and her ears and neck were adorned with pink rose earrings and a necklace. The outfit suited her perfectly... Actually, every outfit does... No matter what she wears she still looks perfect. Okaayyyy... Yeah I might have a little (huge) crush on her, but whatever. It's not like someone like her would like me anyways, I mean, I have boring dark hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. And I'm not THAT tall, only 6ft 1.

Ending the awkward silence I said sheepishly "Ummm Kelsey? Why are you staring at me?" She nodded slowly as if in a trance, but quickly came back to sense "Mmmmhmmmm... Oh! Ummm sorry..." Kelsey mumbled her response, her face so red it would make a tomato jealous.

Suddenly we heard a shrill, high pitched voice scream out,"Oh Percy darrlingg!"

Two words:

HOLY

SHIT

What was she doing here? I thought she moved all the way to Hawaii or some other overpriced place... Why was Ruby here? Everyone must be devastated... To check if my theory was correct, I looked into the once smiling faces of everyone, and see that all signs of happiness were gone. Even Annabeth didn't like her. At all. But maybe it was because she was hugging Percy, and he hugged her back.

When Percy first came here, Ruby was his first best friend. Then we came along and we were all a big happy group. Until Ruby started getting jealous. She wanted Percy to be all hers... No one could come between them... So she tried to tell him about 'horrible' things we did behing his back. But even then, he forgave us. But once, ruby took it way too far. She wrecked his locker and messed up all of the photos he had of his precious camp by writing insults and cutting up faces. She then blamed it on two of our other group mates, Dean and Jade. Percy fell for it, and ever since they left. Soon after that, Ruby left, but now the bitch came back.

She was wearing a tight strapless red dress with a black blazer and red and black stilettos. Big red hoops were in her ear, and her (fake) platinum blonde hair had red highlights. Her cold, serpent green eyes twinkled in disgust.

Oh and by the way, she is still Percy's best friend.

Said teen picked her up and spun her in the air, and Annabeth's glare was murderous. "What are you doing here?!" He asked, excited. "Oh can't I come and visit my best friend?" She said happily. "Of course you can!" Percy and Ruby (or BoobyRuby, as I call her) started to get into deep conversation with their lives and were comparing schedules when Annabeth sighed sadly. She started to walk away and motioned us towards her saying," lets give them some space..." Stefan decided to talk to Annabeth. "So where are you from?" "Cali" "where did you and Percy meet" "summer camp" "when?" "Since we were 12" Then they got into discussions about school and dreams and stuff like that. To everybody, Stefan was one super good looking guy: tan skin, black hair, and dark blue eyes. In the looks department, he came right after Perce, and on top of that he was my best friend.

Suddenly, Mark came over. He was a huge dick when it came to girls. Before it was Kelsey, and now it's Annabeth. Stefan was still leaning on the lockers next to her, and they were chatting happily. Something tells me that if Percy saw this, he would pound in Stefan's face. Suddenly, Mark shoved Annabeth up the lockers. HARD. And Percy was nowhere to be seen. Annabeth winced as he placed his meaty hand on her neck and slowly leaned in. But then she got a sly look on her face. She kneed him in the-place-where-the-sun-doesn't-shine and angrily judo flipped him, stepping on his chest. The whole hall went silent as Mark groaned in pain, and Percy was still nowhere to be seen. "Touch me again, and I'll do WORSE." She glared at him so angrily, it made me want to cringe.

Suddenly, she walked back over to us and leaned against the lockers, wincing slightly. Stefan got a concerned look on his face and quickly said,"Annabeth, take off your jacket" She looked confused for a second, but then understood and slipped her jacket off, turning to face the lockers, and we all gasped. "What?" She asked, confused. Her back was lined with fresh dark blue and purple bruises that clearly looked painful. Kelsey's beautiful face was contorted in anger. "I swear, when I get my hands on that prick, I will kill him..." Stefan also glared murderously... Ooooh! Looks like someone's got a little crush... "Does Percy not see this? That you are so sad because he's leaving you alone? I mean, completely alone! He doesn't even know what happened!" Yeah... Stef's in love... And to prove his point, Percy came out of nowhere, and walked up to us happily. " Hey guys, ill be showing Ruby around today, so Stef, can you take care of Annabeth?" Stef nodded in response."Kay, bye!" Annabeth's face was clearly hurt... I mean, who wouldn't be super sad about something like that? Anyways we continued our conversation as Annabeth stared wistfully after Percy.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Cuz it took a while... See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I decided to update fast to make it up to you guys... Don't worry this is an interesting chapter...**

Annabeth's POV

I watched Percy walk away, tears threatening to spill. I mean, he leaves me, his girlfriend of more than 2 years, for some fake blonde bimbo with big boobs and a fat ass. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the doors of Goode high opening and a surprise (well, surprises) walking through...

Stefan's POV(just for descriptions)

The doors of Goode high opened, revealing 8 super good-looking teens. There was a girl with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes and pale skin, dressed in punk clothes, holding hands with a good-looking pale skinned guy with black clothes on. A handsome blonde dude held hands with a beautiful Native American looking girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes, and next to him, a cute Latino boy held hands with a pretty girl of the same descent. Behind them, a pretty dark skinned girl with curly dark hair and golden eyes held hands with a tough looking Asian boy. They walked with the same regal appearance and flair as Percy and Annabeth, and I couldn't help but stare as they approached her.

Back to Annabeth's POV

I was suddenly jostled out of my daydream by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, alarmed, and found 8 of my closest friends. "Oh my gods! Piper? Thalia? Jase, Nico, Frank, Hazel? Leo and Reyna?! I've missed you guys soooo much!" I gushed, hugging them all. "Where's Percy?" Nico asked, looking around. "He's showing his best friend around school..." I mumbled sadly. "What? He should be showing you around?!" Thalia exclaimed, annoyed. "Well, I guess she's more important..." I mumbled. They all had incredulous looks on their faces, and all said simultaneously,"SHE?!" "Yes, it's a girl." I awaited their expressions: Thalia's glare was murderous, Jason, Nico and Leo couldn't believe he willingly left me alone, Piper and Reyna looked annoyed and mad, and Frank and Hazel were shocked.

"You guys are the MOST lovey-dovey couple in the world, and he ditches you for another girl? Girl, that muchacho has a big problemo..." Leo said, still shocked. "This is why I hate boys..."Thalia muttered angrily. "And he forgot that today's my birthday..." Now everyone was even more shocked. He never,ever,ever forgot my birthday. So why now?

Suddenly, the bell for first period rang, and we hurried to class.

When we got to class, Percy didn't even realize the gang was there. He was too busy talking to Ruby... I took my spot next to Kelsey and Stefan and waved the gang over. Suddenly, I realized that Kels, Stef, and Damon still didn't know who they were. "Oh yeah, um Kelsey, Stef, and Damon, meet Nico (he nodded), Thalia (she waved), Piper, Jason,Frank, Hazel, Reyna and Leo (they all waved)."I said, gesturing to them. The three waved back, and soon, they all got into heavy conversations with each other: Jason, Stefan, Nico, and Frank, Leo and Damon, and Kelsey with Piper, Hazel, and Reyna. Thalia sat behind me and we chatted about the school, the hunters, and other things.

Suddenly Percy looked over, his face surprised. "Nico? Thals?!" What are you doing here?" The gang looked at each other with disbelief. "We've been here for an hour Perce. But you're too busy talking to your best friend to realize that you're neglecting your own girlfriend!" Leo spat, shocked. Wow. I never really saw his mean side, but it was pretty room went quiet watching the conversation. "You've changed. What happened to the funny, kind, seaweed brain who would always follow Annabeth around like a puppy? But no... You leave her to show some other girl around school. Come on Perce!"Nico exclaimed, annoyed. Everyone else looked at him in shame while Percy hung his head. "I'm sorry guys... I just... I just got carried away. I mean, I haven't seen Ruby in forever and I see you guys every summer." Then, Stefan stepped up to the plate. "If you cared so much you would know what happened to her while you were gone!" I winced, thinking about how they gasped at my back. Everyone looked at me in confusion (Percy especially) when Thalia and Piper got up and dragged me outside to the bathroom. "What happened?" They asked, their faces serious. I slipped of my jacket and turned around, showing them my back. They gasped and Thalia was shaking with anger. "Who?" "Mark" I mumbled, and then quickly explained the story. Suddenly, the door opened and Reyna and Hazel came in "Whats wrong you guys? Class started and the teacher's lookinggg... Oh my gods! What happened!" Thalia explained the story and we stood there in silence. "Let's go to class you guys... We'll kill him later" Hazel muttered angrily. Wow... How many more people have a secret mean side?

When we got back to class, the teacher (Mr. Callahan) asked,"what was the holdup Miss Chase? Miss McLean?" "Girl problems" we said in sync, then giggled. Mr. Callahan got an understanding look on his face,"Oh... I see... Well, take a seat" we nodded and ran to our seats. No later than 5 minutes in the class, I got a note from is what our conversation looked like:

N: what happened?

A: ill show u at lunch

L: Nu-uh chiquita! Show us now!

( I slip off my jacket just enough so only they can see)

J: who dafuq did that!?

A: Mark... Long story. But dnt worry! I'm fine...

P: no she's not! She winced when she took her jacket off!

T: Pipes is right... Looks super painful too...

A: how many people are going to join this conversation?

F: everyone! Now, who votes we kill mark?

H: I definitely do!

N: never knew my sis had a mean side...

A: I know right! Leo too! Even Frank!

L: nah... That's just his inner Mars

F: shut up!

T: ha! Good one death breath!

R: I vote that we all split up and prank him (harshly) but separately so he feels all of our wraths.

J: good one Rey! I'm in!

L: me2

T:me3

P:me4

N: me5

F: me6

H: what is with all of this 'me' business? Sweet Jesus, this generation...

(Cue glare from everyone)

H: Okayyy! Sheesh! I'm in!

(END CONVERSATION)

Thals then crumbled the piece of paper and threw it into the trash can with great accuracy. Everyone stared in awe, and Thalia blushed. Then Nico leaned over and kissed her cheek, making her blush even more... Wait a sec! She doesn't have her circlet! She not a hunter! And she's dating Nico! Awwww I knew they were perfect for each other... Ewwww! The Aphrodite cabin is really getting to me...


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with more... Now we shall prank Percy... Mwahahaha! Or will it be sad? Find out next on 'Goode to See You!'**

Percy's POV  
I felt awful. Absolutely horrible. I hated myself with a passion. I made my girlfriend cry for the first time in months, right after we saw each other for the first time in months! I slammed my head repeatedly into my desk.  
"Mr. Jackson!" I looked up. "Yes sir?" "Is something wrong with your head?" "Uh... No?" "Then why are you banging it against that desk?" Oh... I blushed a deep red and mumbled an apology.  
The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. Annabeth gave me the cold shoulder the whole time, and I was grateful it wasn't more than that. Plus she thought I forgot her birthday, so that adds to my dismay. In all seriousness, I had a huge surprise set up just for her.

LNEBREAKAWESOMENESSLINEBREAKAWESOMENESSLINEBREA

Nico's POV

We all came up with our plan to prank Percy. Annabeth would make him jealous, Thalia and Jason would shock him with electricity, Leo was inventing some machine to kick his butt repeatedly, and I would lock him in the corner and scare him with my shadow powers. The rest of the gang kept their plans secret. Annabeth let Stefan in on their secret, because she needed him for the jealousy part. But nobody knew it would all go horribly wrong.

We were at lunch and Annabeth was given the signal. Percy came down to sit with us and we let him in between Jason and I. Annabeth was sitting next to Thalia... Thals looked so pretty today... And Stefan. The pranks had begun.

Stefan faked a yawn and gently placed a hand over Annabeth's shoulders. She giggled and pushed it off lightly. They started talking and flirting and I could see Percy was trying not to explode. Then the bell rang and Percy's face turned from raging mad to completely blank. We thought he didn't care anymore, but we were so wrong.

Percy's POV

I sat down Inbetween Nico and Jason and started fuming immediately. Stefan's fucking ARM was around MY fucking girlfriend! I was about to give him a piece of my mind when Annabeth pushed his arm off. Whew. But then she giggled! Only I make her giggle! I continued to fume when a thought came to my mind. What if she was right? I wasn't worth it, she's too pure and intelligent for an imbecile like me. The bell rang, shaking me out of my thoughts. But I knew one thing for sure... I wasn't worth a girl like Annabeth. And I never will be. Nico glanced at me, clearly confused at my calm expression. I wiped a lone tear trailing down my cheek and headed into the classroom.

Suddenly thoughts of Tartarus came rushing into my head, including the worst one yet: Annabeth hating me. The class stared at me in silence as tears poured down my face and I blacked out, the memories overcoming me.

Annabeth's POV

I shook Percy's shoulder as he lay hunched over the desk, unconscious. "Percy! Please wake up! What's wrong! Please tell me what's wrong! Percy!" I shook his shoulder repeatedly when he abruptly rose and grabbed my hand. His face was covered in tears. "Don't hate me wisegirl. Please don't hate me... I know I'll never be good enough but don't hate me... Please don't... No... No, NO! Please!" He was shaking uncontrollably when I looked into his eyes. They were milky... NO! He was having a flashback! And the worst one of them all! I gasped and broke down, remembering the tragic memory. "Thals! Close the doors and lock them! Jason! I need you to shock Percy, just enough so that he wakes up!"I croaked out. They immediately understood."Piper please try to charmspeak him out of it! The rest of you guys, make sure no one leaves! And we need some mist!" Everybody obeyed my commands. Thalia locked the doors and the class jumped out of their seat, with yells of 'what the hell?' And 'let us out!'. Piper tried charm speaking him to no avail. "I'm sorry but that memory is way too strong." Jason tried shocking him but Percy only cried out in agony. I winced, before pulling Percy in for a hug. He thrashed and wailed but I had an idea. I grabbed him by the head and kissed him full on the mouth. He froze, and slumped back, unconscious. The whole class was asleep due to the mist, including our teacher, Mrs. Hoober.

After a few minutes, Percy was awake. He looked around wildly at everyone who was sleeping. "What happened?" He asked. "Long story, seaweed brain. Guys, take care of the class. We'll be right back" I said, and pulled him out into a hallway.


End file.
